vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asgorath
Summary Asgorath is a Primordial Dragon Deity that is regarded to have created all of Dragonkind and the multiverse itself. Asgorath encompasses all alignments and is symbolized with Totality, Balance and Peace. He is more commonly known as Io in the Outer Planes Power and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Asgorath, Io Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Referred to mainly as a Male, occasionally as a Female Age: Before creation Classification: Greater Deity, Primordial, The World Shaper, The Concordant Dragon, The Great Eternal Wheel, Swallower of Shades, The Ninefold Dragon, Creator of Dragonkind, Dragon, Elemental, Titan Powers and Abilities: Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Fate Manipulation (Manipulated the destinies of every dragon in a way no one would know it was him who did it), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Non-Corporeal, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Fear Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Breath Attack, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Stupefaction), Darkness Manipulation, All other Powers and Abilities used by any Dragon or lesser dragon race such as Pseudodragons, Dragonborn, and Linnorms, Likely all Powers and Abilities possessed by any Magic Item, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Can likely sense any event that effects Dragons at least 16 weeks in advance), Mind Control of those within his sphere/alignment, Invulnerability to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification/Paralysis, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning", Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality, Power Bestowal, likely many more Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Created the Infinite Multiverse in some myths, should be comparable to other Greater Gods like Gruumsh) Speed: Unknown, likely Infinite (Vastly superior to time deities beneath him, able to control the space-time of his own Realms) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: At least Multiversal via having influence over all Dragonkind Intelligence: Vast, knows all outcomes of every dragon and implied to have knowledge over all magic items in existence and the future Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Created all of reality * Has influence over all dragonkind * Implied to know of every magic item in existence Notable Attacks/Techniques: Can utilize any Attack or Technique of any Dragon Note: Much of Asgorath is unknown with much of the info listed here only declared to be as myths in the Dungeons and Dragons multiverse. Nonetheless, this page utilizes all these myths one way or another without trying to be contradicting and does so given the limited information. Others Notable Victories: Nicol Bolas (Magic: The Gathering) Bolas' Profile (2-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Harle (Chrono Cross) Harle's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Fate Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fear Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sand Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters